1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus capable of controlling an aperture stop in continuous shootings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, there is a variability in a stopping accuracy of an aperture stop due to a reverse backlash occurs in switching a drive direction, and in order to keep a stable accuracy of the aperture stop, the aperture stop needs to be opened once and then is closed (narrowed) again. Therefore, a continuous shooting speed in continuous shootings cannot be sufficiently increased due to the influence of a driving time of the aperture stop.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-262173 discloses an image pickup apparatus which is configured so that the aperture stop is not driven between time periods of an exposure for a second shot image is performed and an exposure for a first shot image is performed while a continuous shooting mode is set.
In the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-262173, the continuous shooting speed in the continuous shootings is increased, however the exposure control cannot be performed by the aperture stop.